Miss Mist
Miss Mist is the character portrayed by cryptfly She is an embodiment of grief and her charges are those lonely souls who fear they will pass unmourned. Miss Mist loves and mourns each of her charges. She is the current Executive Officer of the League and one of the founding members. The character first appeared on Tiktok in September 2018. Backstory The first time someone died alone and unloved, in need of tenderness and someone to mourn them, Miss Mist was by their side. She held their hand and guided them to their hereafter. Miss Mist is the Eternal Widow, an avatar of grief. Throughout her long existence she has been called many things and appeared in many forms, but she’s always been there. She kisses the closed eyes of the dead and whispers softly the words they need to hear to pass on peacefully. This compassion and devotion is not an act. Miss Mist truly loves and mourns each one of her charges and feels their absences keenly as a hole in her heart. Though she is heartbroken every time, she tries to bear the pain with a quiet serenity. Habits of Life Miss Mist is not now nor has she ever been a member of the human race. Because of this, she does not require sleep or sustenance and only partakes of these for pleasure. Miss Mist is quiet and contemplative. She has been known to be away from the hall for long stretches of time to mourn her charges. While this is much to bear, she has come to rely on her colleagues to keep her grounded. When in the League Hall, Miss Mist can often be found in her office, which is a comically mundane room, complete with old drop ceilings and a noisy desk chair. Miss Mist is fond of classical music, opera, and poetry. She often paces when deep in thought or when figuring out a puzzle. Behind the scenes Miss Mist first appeared on Tiktok in September of 2018 as a new original character. The first several videos were captioned "Who is Miss Mist?" inviting viewers to guess at her identity. Eventually it was correctly guessed that she was a psychopomp. Miss Mist's veil was created by Lee Bradford and can be purchased here Storylines Affliction In the affliction storyline, Miss Mist changed drastically. Her black widow's weeds turned stark white, transforming her into the 'Bride of Ruin'. She became aggressive and violent, convinced that the other members of the League were beneath her. In the Afflicted Gods timeline, she harmed and murdered several of her colleagues and loved ones, mainly by stabbing. She is very sorry. She was finally killed by Sigrunn. Miss Mist's afflicted form has not yet made an appearance on Tiktok, but teaser videos have been posted. Beach Episode During the beach episode, Miss Mist spent much of her time trying to learn about the birds of the area. She tried to teach a parrot to say 'League of Reapers' but the best she could get out of it was 'Leap of Creepers'. It was worth a shot. In Other Media Miss Mist is Omnicoven canon, having tried to escort Mosley's soul to the afterlife before he was resurrected.__FORCETOC__